


That Night.

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, So yeah, my disater daughter deserves some happiness with her boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi





	That Night.

“Esme, are you sure you’re okay sweetie?” 

“Yeah! I got this!”

“Alright kiddo, I’m gonna go talk with your mom now, try not to kill yourself. Both of your parents would kill me.” 

“I know Uncle Edmur. I got this!”  With that, Edmur climbed the steps to their small home and sat down in the wooden chair.

Esmerelda stood out in the training yard, her bow in hand and aiming at various targets that Edmur set up for her. She was getting much better at this, and Kilyn was proud of her.  “She’s grown up so much Kiki. She looks so much like you every day.” He stated as Esmerelda struck a pumpkin off of the edge of the fence. “I’m surprised that you’ve kept her quiet this long.” Kilyn sighed, watching as her daughter tugged an arrow out of the fence post. She let out a snort as she stumbled back onto her ass.

“Esmerelda is a wild one. Too much like her father in ways. It’s funny.” She smiled brightly as the half-elf got up and dusted herself off. “I swear at times, the two are so much more alike than you realize,” Kilyn said, sipping at her lemonade. “Speaking of him, where is he?” He asked, settling down on his chair.  

“He’s out still. Es has been worried about her father. She wants to show him her newly learned sharpshooter skills.” They both watched as she stumbled back and fell flat on her ass. “Though if it’s up to me, I don’t think she’s at the point of being a sharpshooter. But with a little more love and care, she’ll …she’d be a force to be reckoned with.” Kilyn leaned back and smiled as her daughter brushed herself off got up again. They continued to watch her get up and try again. Finally, when the sun began to set, Edmur gathered his things and headed out. Kilyn called her daughter inside and they settled down for the night.

Esmerelda was busy carving up a little bear totem as Kilyn was making up a stew at the stove. He was supposed to be home by now. Together, she and her daughter ate and settled into the night. When she was sure that Esmerelda was asleep, she began to clean up the dishes from the dinner. All around her were quiet and buzzing sounds of nature, and even just her own humming. Even with how quiet it was, she should have been able to realize that something was off. She felt a pair of arms around her and a kiss on her neck.

“Well hello, there.-”

Out of instinct, her elbow drove into the person’s chest. When she had successfully disarmed the person, she spun around to see it was...Romari.

He was holding his stomach and he was laughing to himself. “Damn, remind me never to try to surprise you again.” The elven man stood up and hugged the woman who was panting. It took her a moment to relax and she hugged him back. “I thought you were someone here to attack Es-”

She relaxed against him and sighed as for the moment, everything felt better in the world.  

“We should get to bed..” He said and she nodded. Together, they made their way into their bedroom and bunkered down for the night.


End file.
